


Akihiko: After Your Sacrifice

by GeminiGabRiElleSG



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGabRiElleSG/pseuds/GeminiGabRiElleSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went out to eat with Akihiko. You went jogging with him. You went to restaurants with him. You went to a sweets shop with him. You went to the shrine with him. You walked home together. You accepted to be Akihiko’s girl. You let Ryoji live. You fought Nyx. You sacrificed yourself. But…what about Aki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akihiko: After Your Sacrifice

Akihiko walked to your memorial, carrying a bunch of flowers. He put the flowers down near your picture and then stood there, gazing back at your picture, in silence.

“I remember when I first met you.” Aki said suddenly. “I thought you were really cute. I don’t know how you felt about me but I probably looked like an intimidating, brooding, creepy dorm mate. When you started to talk to me, I found it surprising. Girls usually just squeal from afar, ask me on a date or confess to me how much they like me – someone who they know nothing about. But you were different, you took the time to know me. I think it was a process. A slow one that we both learned from.” He shook his head.

“Do you remember that love hotel? Now that I think about it, I’m glad that it was you I ended up with. And…if it was with you, I wouldn’t have minded…if anything else happened…” A bright pink blush tinged his cheeks and his gaze waved from your picture for a few seconds. “We went to the summer festival, we gave each other gifts on Christmas. I used to walk you home sometimes, the rabbit doll I gave you…These memories…”

Suddenly, a look of fury covered his face.

“We talked about so many different things. You’re the first person I ever felt jealousy for. We fought in battle together. I told you about Miki and my insecurities. I confessed my feelings to you. We made promises. Remember when I gave you that rabbit doll? Remember the box I gave to you on Christmas? I promised to buy you something new every year to put inside of if it…then you left. You had to be the hero, didn’t you?” He ranted, eyes full of tears.

His head bowed, in sadness. His anger seemed to leave him immediately.

“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. I’m so sorry.” His voice was a whisper, shaking.

He paused for a few seconds. “Crying doesn’t solve anything. Damn, I did the same thing with Shinji.”

Akihiko lifted his head, tears slowly trickled down his face. Taking a few breaths, he made his way back to your picture. He smiled weakly. He brought up his hand to wipe his tears away.

“Tell Miki and Shinji I said hi.”


End file.
